1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch for a water tap, and more particularly to a tap switch used in bath for selectively directing the flow of water to a either shower nozzle or a tap nozzle, and which is durable and easily operable.
2. Description of Related Art
Water taps are commonly found to be used in a kitchen, in a washbasin, or in a bathtub. A water tap used for a bath generally provides two functions, one of which enables a user to take a bath in a tub and the other enables a user to take a shower. To achieve both of the purposes, a switch is provided for selectively directing the flow of water to enter either a shower nozzle or directly discharging water from the tap. A conventional switch for a water tap was typically configured as a toggle rod. This kind of switch has a disadvantage that a phenomena of friction may occur between the toggle rod and the water tap in operation. This may cause the water tap to be damaged after being used for a long period of time.
The present invention provides a novel switch for a water tap to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.